Avalon Morcades
Avalon Morcades Hufflepuff Avalon Gwenevere Morcades (aka Minna Morgan) is a Half-Blood Metamorphamagus. She was born at 2:08am on November 23rd, in Ceredigion in mid-west Wales. She is the daughter of Quinevere Pryce and Balen Morcades. She is a Hogwarts graduate a Hufflepuff Alumna. |-|Etymology= The first name Avalon is a rare English name, it is pronounced AV-a-lahn. From the name of the island paradise to which King Arthur was brought after his death. The name of this island is perhaps related to Welsh afal meaning "apple", a fruit which was often linked with paradise. The middle name Gwenevere is a rare English name, it is pronounced GWEN-ə-vir. From the Norman French form of the Welsh name Gwenhwyfar, composed of the elements gwen meaning "fair, white" and hwyfar meaning "smooth". |-|Background= |-|Facts= |-|Trivia= History Her father had her sent away to North Ayrshire, the south-west region of Scotland when she was very young, at the tender age of six years old due to an illness her mother, Quin contracted. Due to that fact she has never felt she received the support, and guidance a child should from their biological parents. She remembers being ripped away from them at an age one is able to retain, it gave her a tendency to be be distant. Raised without that warm motherly influence and reluctantly stern fatherly figure, she was lucky enough to be brought up in a very attentive environment by her guardians – the Kaherdin family – Gauvain and Laudine. Laudine made every attempt possible to bond with Avalon, as did Gauvain. They never wanted children, something Avalon possibly picked up on, but they always have and always will love her as if she were their own. The problem is, she has never seen them as the parental figures they try so hard to be for her. She has always felt they have been trying to buy her love since she became a part of their lives, showering her with expensive gifts and refusing to properly discipline her when she does wrong. She resents that they are the only 'family' she can remember and desperately wishes to reunite with her real mother and father once again. Avalon does not have clear memories of Quin or Balen, except for the dreadful memory of her mother's first signs of illness. She vaguely remembers her father beginning to separate her from her mother and soon enough having to leave them and her home. During the tear-filled separation of parent and child, Laudine and Gauvain were given a two-way mirror so that Quin and Balen would still be able to witness Avalon's growth into the beautiful young woman they had dreams of her becoming. The worse Quin's condition became the less frequently the mirror was used, in time it only upset the entire family until the day Gauvain finally locked it away along with a few items of jewellery meant for Avalon. The mirror has since been recaptured by Avalon along with the jewellery, she keeps the mirror with her in the hopes that when she gazes into it she will see the face of her father looking back at her. She foolishly wore a piece of jewellery in front of Laudine who noticed and instantly pointed it out to Gauvain. There was a brief discussion, no voices were raised and no punishment was ever administered. They were quite proud that she managed not only to find the locked box, but unlock it and keep the items without them noticing for the amount of time that she did, they actually praised her for it. They did also make the request that she not undermine decisions that were made in her best interest, and insist that she ask for help rather than taking matters into her own hands. Avalon simply nodded in understanding, feeding to them the impression that she would do as they said. In truth, she would make the very same choices all over again, if she ever had the chance. Avalon knows that her way of thinking can be considered rebellious, as Gauvain always remarks that she is, but she sees this as watching out for herself. No one can know better what is in Avalon's best interest, except for Avalon. Physical appearance Avalon Minna Morgan Avalon is a Half-blood Metamorphmagi/Witch of English decent, her mother Quinevere Pryce is a Pure-blood Witch, and her father Balen Morcades is a Muggle-born Wizard. She is 175 cm in height, and of average weight. With an almost angelic look her fair, pale skin, and her brown hair which is naturally long, and thick accents her brilliant green eyes. :FC — Marcela Vivan Personality Avalon is the happy-go lucky type, she is and can often be unfriendly, aloof, hostile, and blithely unconcerned for anyone but herself. She is not mean, but she does have a temper. She is not very friendly, but she will extend a helping hand. She is inherently generous, and humble. Avalon is fairly distant and lives in her very own world. She can sometimes be very complacent, and a little indifferent. To Avalon no matter how bad things may be she can always seclude herself and everything will be A-okay, for the time being. To her, a little (or a lot of) isolation is just a good as meditation. Relationships |-|Family= Family Balen and Quinevere Morcades Balen was a loving father, he was goofy, courageous, determined, and impulsive. Avalon's father a Muggle-born wizard, was a little naive, about muggle life, and the wizarding world. Balen and Laudine Bryan were neighbours growing up, and friends all his life. After having a daughter Balen asked asked Laudine and her husband Gauvain Kaherdin to be her God parents. Quinevere is a gentle and waif-like dreamer, she was the victim a poor circumstances poisoned by her own husband she was the human guinea pig for a powerful poison. She and her husband were indentured to a wealthier Pure-Blood supremacist family. They kept Avalon's birth a secret, and she was spirited off to be raised in safer environment. Gauvain and Laudine Kaherdin were the longtime parental units in Avalon's life. Laudine is a very sweet woman, she is nurturing, forgiving, perceptive and obsessively neat. Like Avalon's father she is also Muggle-born, Laudine and Avalon's father Balen had been neighbours growing up and friends all their lives. When Avalon was born, Laudine and her husband Gauvain became God parents of the young girl, cherishing her as their own from birth. Gauvain is the serious and ever watchful former educator, sustaining an injury during his career causing him to resign from his teaching position. This gave him ample time to focus on and educate his 'daughter' Avalon. He is much like any other Pure-Blood, he believes in Wizarding Supremacy to an extent. He is after all married to a Muggle-born witch and 'fathering' a Half-Blood daughter. |-|School= School Abilities Espionage (Tradecraft) Avalon was trained, and molded by under the tutelage of 'the sisters' while she, and her mother were in their care. Avalon was taught; Ghosting (identify theft), Black bag operations, Disinformation, Surveillance & Countersurveillance, and Wetwork. Possessions |} Wand 9⅓" Pine, Unicorn Hair Surprisingly Swishy Category:Characters Category:Female Category:DARP